SMILE
by TimPix
Summary: **On hiatus** When Pin joined the hunter exam to lure her 'sister' out of that boring place they call home, she never expected to befriend any... very unusual people. Based mainly on the 1999 anime.
1. Pain

**Prologue:**

To her, life is like a game. If you lose, you die. That's why winning is important. Winners get to live. Winners are _strong_.

That was what she believed. That was a lesson she learned the hard way. It was a memory she tried desperately to forget.

One word.

_Pain._

She was five when it happened. When she was still an innocent child who was protected from the cruelty of the real world.

When she was still happy.

It was a hazy memory at the back of her mind that she could never ever get rid of no matter how hard she tried. A memory jumbled with smiles, laughter, and happiness. It was like a ball of yarn tangled in a mess of knots and dirt.

She was still a little girl back then. So weak, so tiny, so... breakable.

She was like a weak flame that would go out at the gentlest breeze. Like a thin piece of glass that would shatter at the slightest bit of pressure.

But she didn't know that. Not when she grew up in a safe and carefree environment.

She had a perfect life, living in wealth and embraced by happiness. She had everything.

However, fate likes to work in a way that we humans shall never understand. Perhaps it was because she had a flawless life. Maybe it was because she was too happy. Whatever it was, fate decided to ruin it. Ruin her happiness. Ruin her life.

It began with an owl.

Yes, an owl.

It was the owl who delivered the letter.

The letter notifying her elder brother's return. He was bringing home friends too.

Her brother's name was Fulvio. Fulvio Blaker.

He was an intelligent young man in her memory. He was her role model. Everything he did was perfect. He was like a_ god_ in her eyes. She worshiped _him_ more than she worshiped _god._

Needless to say, he was her favorite person.

When he came home that night in that godly glory of his however, she knew immediatly that something was wrong. He was different somehow. He changed.

Dismissing that thought she welcomed him and his friends warmly. People were bound to undergo changes. He was still her brother, no matter how different he is. He would always be her role model. Right?

Wrong.

...

''Brother,'' she remember asking, ''Where is mom and dad?'' Her parents had seemingly disappeared for the last few days and her brother and his friends have isolated themselves in his room.

''They were really tired,'' he had said, ''they are sleeping.'' Then he would close the door in her face and she would wander why he was acting so strangly.

If she had paid more attention to her surroundings instead of sitting there and pounder on her brother's strange behavior, she would have realized that her parents weren't the only people missing from the household. It wasn't until several weeks later did she realize something was terribly wrong.

''Brother!'' she was pounding on his door now, ''Brother!'' She was scared. Scared of what, she wasn't exactly sure, but she had finally realized that many servants in the house had disappeared. When she asked her brother about it, he would always say the same thing; ''they were tired, they are sleeping.'' Then slam the door in her face. _What in the world is going on?_

Her brother's door slowly creaked opened slightly.

''Yes?''

Through the small opening she could make out several white coated figures even though his room was relatively dark.

''B-brother,'' she stuttered, ''what's-going on?''

''What do you mean?''

''Brother, I know something is up. What happened to all those people that disappeared?''

He hesitated for a moment. ''come''. He opened his door wider to let her in.

As soon as she stepped into his room, a foul smell hit her in the face. It was disgusting! It smelled like rotting meat!. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the white coated figures again. They were shining a flashlight and fussing over a ... body?

''Brother?'' she was really scared now, ''what's that?'' she pointed at the body the white lab coat people were fussing over.

Her brother ignored her question and mentioned for the white coated people's attention. They all turned away from the body they were fussing over and looked to her.

''So you are saying this one might work?'' one of the white coat people asked.

Her brother merely nodded.

''Wait brother-'' she protested as two of the white coated people grabbed her preventing her any movement, ''What's going on?''

They dragged her over to the counter where the body she saw once laid. Wait... where did the body go?

"HEY!" she was getting really scared now, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She glanced around the room frantically. "HEY! STOP IT! STOP!"

She kicked at the white coat people. "LET ME GO!" They grabbed her arms and legs and pinned her down on the counter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed, "LET ME GO! MOM! DAD! HELP!" She thrashed around screaming for her parents at the top of her lungs. Suddenly a familiar hand rested on her shoulder and she stopped.

"Mei," It was her brother, "Father and mother are sleeping."

"No! They can't be still sleeping! It's been almost a week!"

"They are sleeping. They're never going to wake up."

Realization dawned upon her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! BROTHER! WHY?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOMMY AND DADDY?! WHY! AHHHHH! STOP! STOP IT! SOMEBODY! HELP! HELP- EIIIIIIIIIII!"

After that, all she could remember was the pain.

She couldn't see anything. All there is was a bright light.

She couldn't feel anything either. There was only pain.

Pain. It was so painful that she rather die. If she was dead, she wouldn't feel the hurt.

Pain. It was like she was being electrocuted over and over again. She could almost feel the volts going through her body.

Pain. She was being stabbed with a thousand of daggers all at once. She was bleeding. Bleeding!

Pain. It felt like she was burning. _She was on fire._

_..._

She learned a very important lesson that day.

The lesson of life.

_Life is like a game. If you lose, you die. That's why winning is important. Winners get to live. Winners are strong._

She also learned to fear that day. She learned to dwell in the darkness.

She learned to fear light.

Literally.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sooo... how was it?**

**Good? Bad? Okay? Sucks so much that you would rather eat poo than read another one of my stories?**

**Well? Any Faves? Follows? Reviews? Questions?**

**I'm sooooooooooo glad I got this uploaded and out of the way! It took me two weeks to think up this idea and another five days to type it out!**

**WTF?! Okay... I am brain dead right now... :(**

**Anyways... you are not allowed to steal any of my oc characters... because well... because I said so!**

**If you do... hehehehe... I will have Fulvio Blaker and his white clothes buddies murder you in your sleep :D**

**~TimPix**

**P.S. hopefully i can get the first chapter updated soon... got any ideas on how I should progress?**


	2. Meeting weird people

**Chapter 1: **

It was a lively morning as people from all over Whale Island scurried about their business. Near the center of the town, tucked away in a rather obscure corner, sat a small restaurant, which (for some unknown reason) had more customers than usual. The owner of the restaurant sat at the counter and stared at the entrance intensely as if expect something (or someone) terrible to enter any minute. he had been in that position all morning,even before the first rooster's crow, eyes never straying from the entrance.

He had received and omen the night before that someone with a terrible temper will storm into the restaurant and throw a fit. The owner sighed as beads of sweat collected on his forehead. _Better prepare for the worst, _he thought as he clenched the piece of paper in his hands tightly, _Hopefully this time she won't throw a table at me... _

The owner was just about to pass out from anxiety when he heard a commotion. For a moment he thought it was her, but as his eyes drifted away from the entrance for the first time in the last six hours and landed on the waiter who shouted he mentally sighed in relief when he didn't spot his worst nightmare.

"Sir!" the waiter was practically screaming at a blonde teenage boy, "Don't move! That spider's poisonous! One bite and you're done for!"

The owner watched curiously as the blonde boy moved swiftly and embedded a fork into a wooden beam with the spider hanging limply from it. _Whoa!_ _Did his eyes turn red just now? Or maybe it was a trick of the light..._

Suddenly a girl burst through the door, bounded towards the shocked owner and grabbed the front of his shirt before he could even react. The owner stared at her with fear in his eyes, his mouth was slightly a gape. _His worst nightmare was standing right before him._

"Hello _Uncle_," She said in a sickening sweet voice,"You _do_ happen to know where 'Pin' is right?"

The restaurant had gone quiet and everyone was watching the little scene. The owner gulped and opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. His face became pale, and he was sweating like there was no tomorrow. He was having a panic attack. Just when he was about to faint, her grip loosened and he was able to breath properly. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at her wondering why she suddenly let go of him.

"Sorry," she said looking down in shame, "I got a little carried away..." (A/N: No duh! You almost killed him!)

"Don't worry too much. Its nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?!" The girl's anger flared up again, "That stupid Pin ran away, and its nothing serious?!"

"Calm down Moss," he said as he handed her the piece of paper, his previous nervousness gone, "She told me to give you this. She left last night... so you might be able to catch up to her if you hurry. I doubt you'll be able to stop her but... she did tell me to tell you that she signed you up for the exam as well..."

"WHAT THE- She expects me to... ARGHHH!" With that, she stormed out the restaurant with everyone staring after her wondering what the heck her problem is.

_'Well,' _thought the Mr. Flake as he finally left his perch at the counter, '_at least she didn't go berserk this time...'_

* * *

_**Few hours later with Moss...**_

Moss sighed as she boarded the ship to Dole Island.

_Of all places, why Dole Island?! That place is like soooooooooooooo far away!_

She sighed again as she sat down in a placid corner. Taking out the paper that the restaurant owner gave her, she read it again carefully making sure she didn't miss anything important.

**_Hi Moss!_**

**_You are probably gonna kill me the next time we see each other... but oh well. Whats done is done..._**

**_Anyways, about the hunter exam... I heard it is somewhere on Dole Island, in Zaban city most likely :D_**

**_You're probably gonna get there before me though... Its kind of sad, but my direction sense is worse than yours. I also told Mr. Flake to tell you that I signed you up for the exam... so I'm expecting you to be there!_**

**_Good luck finding the exam site ;p_**

**_~Pin_**

**_P.s. Did you know that hot dogs weren't actual dogs that were hot? That is like soo cool! Mr. Flake told me when I was trying to persuade him to get me a pet... BYE!_**

Moss glared at the paper so intensely that it would be no surprise if it suddenly grew legs and ran away. Seriously, Pin just made a severe subject (the hunter exam) seem like a useless piece of whatever and made her discovery of hot dogs more important. But then again, Pin never took anything seriously. She always acted so carefree about everything! Wait. Cross that out. She's never serious about anything except candy! Seriously! Candy! Even though she is already 11, Pin _still_ acts like a little kid when it comes to candy.

Moss remembered the first time she gave Pin a piece of candy. That was... Moss shuddered at the thought... the worst mistake she ever made. Pin was hyper for 24 hours straight! Scariest thing ever! Later, after Moss vowed that she would never allow Pin to be near candy ever again, she threw a fit! It was even worse than having Pin hyper! Pin was bawling her eyes out for a whole week until Moss finally gave in and bought her a large quantity of candy that should have lasted for a month. Key words: should have. It only lasted for a few hours...

Coming out of that terrible memory, Moss glanced around the ship. She couldn't really see much from her corner, so she stood up and walked up to the base of the mast.

She immediately felt the hairs on her back stand up and a shiver went down her spin. _'I'm being watched...'_

Suddenly, Moss was jolted out of her thoughts when two bodies flew past her head and crash landed on the deck. She stared at the two bodies with her jaw hung wide open. _Where in the world did they come from?! Are they dead?! No, they are still alive!_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screeched at the top of her lungs after coming out of her shock.

One of them, a little cute boy dressed in green, looked at her startled. "Sorry for scaring you... " he said while rubbing the back of his head, "you see, we almost missed the ship..."

"SORRY?! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

The older one who landed on his face, looked at Moss as if she grew an extra head. "We said we're sorry..." he mumbled under his breath, "no need to yell..."

"NO NEED TO YELL?! I ALMOST DIED HERE!"

Then she swore out loud, yelled a bunch of insults at them and rambled about the science of heart attacks (wtf?!)

Surprisingly, the two boy's took never her insults to heart and had the tendency to introduce themselves even after Moss vandalized their brains with cuss words.

"I'm Gon!" the little boy said cheerfully after Moss had stopped shouting.

''The hell I care about who you are'' She muttered darkly, but introduced nevertheless after seeing Gon's puppy dog sad face, '' I'm... uh... Ivey.'' She lied through her teeth. Hey, its better to take precautions right? I mean, what if the cute kid and the old guy are evil drug dealers or something right? Seriously, the old guy could even be a pervert or...er...a stalker! You never know...

"Leorio."

"What?"

The old guy frowned, "I said my name is Leorio."

Moss rolled her eyes, "No, your name is Robert, " she said sarcastically, "I never asked for your name, Robert."

Leorio frowned, "Hey, I just told you my name! Don't call me Robert!"

"So?" Moss deadpanned, "I can call you whatever I want."

She turned to walk away from the weird duo but stopped when she saw a blonde... er... human staring at her in amusement. _So, that's who was watching her._

"What?" She asked the blonde human. On second thought, she wasn't sure if it was a human or not... Are there such things as genderless humans?

"Nothing," the blonde _thing _looked away. Well... it sounded like a guy... but it was so... feminine looking...

Moss huffed in confusion and went below deck pondering about the blonde _thing _the whole way.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_''What the hell is this?!''_

Pin was frustrated. Extremely frustrated. She was stuck in the middle of a overly crowded outdoor marketplace with the sun burning her skin to crisp. On top of that, she was lost. Lost! Her sense of direction hasn't improved at all!

She had been wandering around the city for a looooonnnng time. She still didn't find the hunter exam site.

_'I knew I should have came with Moss... she is one smart monkey even if she is overprotective.'_

Oh, never mind. Moss would never have agreed to come in the first place. That is why Pin came up with a mastermind plan to lure her out of that ugly place they call home, have some exercise and see the world. Actually, its Moss who needs exercise and see the world since Pin had been secretly sneaking out of the house and ... well lets leave that to your imagination.

Anyways, Pin was starting to become a bit hungry... so she went to the nearest restaurant within eyes range. It was an ugly little building, more like a worn out shack in the middle of nowhere and some people came and stuck a sign on it. Not that she was complaining. As long as there is food, she wouldn't mind no matter how ugly the place looked.

Stepping in the restaurant, she noticed that there were very few customers. _'Business is not too great huh? Oh well...'_

"Hello," she said to the chubby man at the counter, "may I see your menu please?"

The man grinned at her and gave her a square card board. Without giving it a second glance she immediately started ordering, "Never mind the Menu, I'll just order off the top of my head," the Chubby man nodded raising his eyebrows a bit, "I'll have a turkey sandwich, two bowls of ramen, dorayaki, mochi...'' The chubby old man's eyebrows rose higher and higher as Pin's list droned on. How much can this girl eat?

''...And lastly I would lile a steak combo.''

''Okay, okay,'' the chubby man nodded. Wait. WHAT? A STEAK COMBO?! '' How would you like it cooked?'' He tried not to show his surprise. She was such a small girl after all. Why is she taking the exam?

''Cooked carefully under a small flame please.''

''Right this way'' He lead her to one of the back rooms, ''good luck,'' he said before leaving her in a room with a single round table.

As soon as the chubby man left, she pounced onto the table and started stuffing her face with food. In fact, she was so enhanced in stuffing her face with food, that she didn't even notice that there was another person the the room with her.

That person was a boy her age, and he was gawking at the speed in which she was inhaling the food.

* * *

**A/N:**

So... how do you like the first chapter? I hope you understood it... sorry if there are any typo's or spelling mistakes, I am typing this on my phone so yeah...

I'm really thankful to all those who reviewed/faved/followed. I really am. But I need more! (I know I'm a greedy bastard)

Seriously peoples, I had like 100 and something views on the prologue and only five reviews! Is my writing really that bad?

so now... I'm gonna be annoying and make you review by asking a bunch of questions.

Who do you think the boy in the room is?

What do you think of Moss and Pin's relationship?

Do you like Moss's personality so far?

What do you think happened to Mei and her brother and the white coat peoples?

Any pairing sugestions?

Anyways, REVIEW!


	3. Meeting more weird people

**Killua:**

The first time Killua saw her that day, he disregarded her like any other stranger that just happened to cross his path.

The second time he saw her that day, he only spared her a glance.

The third time he saw her that day, he wondered how she was able to wear so much clothing and have her hood on, during such a hot and sunny day.

The forth time he saw her that day, he thought that it was just mere coincidence.

The fifth time he saw her that day, he became suspicious and thought that maybe she was a stalker.

The sixth time he saw her that day, he was trying to avoid her and hid in the alleyways just in case she was a stalker.

The seventh time he saw her that day, he was debating on whether to kill her or not since these 'mere coincidences' were waaaaay too often.

Finally, just as he found the exam site and was waiting for the elevator to bring him underground, he saw her _again. _

She was still wearing that hoodie of hers with her long white hair hanging limply in front of her face. She looked like the walking dead. But as soon as she saw the pile of food on the table, her whole character brightened, and Killua could almost see _hearts_ in her eyes. Ew.

The waitress that showed him to the elevator room brought her in and wished her luck.

Immediately an alarm went off in his head. STALKER ALERT!

He stood there in a little corner burning holes in her head with his glares.

She on the other hand, disregarded him as if he was dust, pounced on the table, and started to stuff her face with food.

He just stared at her, mouth agape, awed at the speed in which she was devouring the food. Almost within seconds, the food was gone, and the girl was patting her now round belly satisfactorily. She sighed, "That was good..."

Then she proceeded to jump off the table and sink into a chair.

"Um... hey, little gir-" Killua was cut off by a sudden burst of laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! I am sooooooo smart! Mossery will definitely come after me! She doesn't have a choice! This time I win!" she started to cheer loudly while pumping her hands into the air, "I'm the WINNER! Wahoooooo!'

The whole time Killua was in his little corner having the biggest sweat drop appearing on his head and slowly inching away from the weird girl, hoping that they will arrive at the examination site before she notices him.

"Oh, hello!"

Crap... so much for going unnoticed...

"Whats your name?"[insert huge grin here]"I'm Pinito! Call me Pin!'

Before he could react, she started to bomb him with questions.

"Hey, hey. Are you an old man? Only old people have white hair right?"

Killua was going to _kindly_ point out that she had white hair too but she continued to blabber, "Of course not me though, I'm special, [insert another huge grin here]. Are you one of those special people too? Hey, hey, do you know why the restaurant lady put us in the same room? I mean, are they poor? Did they run out of rooms? The lady that brought me here was really nice. She didn't seem poor... she smelled nice, like perfume or something like that- I never smelled perfume before...and I heard only rich people have perfume. Oh yeah! Are you my age? I mean you look like my age, but looks can be deceiving right? I mean like seriously, you have white hair! Were you born with white hair? Oh! It is so fun to finally talk to someone my age! seriously! all the people back home were either really big people or really little kids! Little kids are really annoying you know? All they do is follow you around and cry! When you want to play a game, they are too dumb to understand the rules. That reminds me... why are you here? I heard there were alot of really good restaurants here and stuff ya know? I only came here 'cause it's cheaper here. I mean I have alot of money and stuff... but I was really hungry ya know? I'm not originally from here, so you can say I'm visiting. I came here to take the hunter exam ya know? But I can't seem to find the examination site at the moment..."

Killua face-palmed.

He had lost her when she started to talk about being 'special' and only perked up when he heard 'hunter exam'. How dumb can this girl get? Seriously, she didn't even know that she was about to enter the exam site! If she was really going to try to become a hunter, she probably wouldn't even pass the first phrase. But then again, she must have _some_ sort of power to make it this far...

"OH HO! This room is moving downwards! This is sooooooo cool! Its like a normal room that is secretly an elevator!"

Guess not...[insert a huge sweat drop from Killua here.]

Killua couldn't wait to arrive at the exam site and get as far away from this weird, creepy, stalker girl as possible.

* * *

**Moss:**

Moss felt like she wanted to barf her stomach out.

She would hate to admit it, but she was sea sick. Sea sick! If she knew there was going to be a storm, then she would have- she would have came anyways. It was the only way to get to Zaban island as soon as possible.

But still, after an encounter with the ship captain making fun of a sailor getting sick in calmwater, the mental images of barfing her lungs and gut out was not appealing at all. Sure her seasickness was not as bad as some of the hunter applicants, but just looking at them being sick made her feel sick too!

Seriously. Almost all of the applicants were knocked out and rolling about the floor while the ship rocked dangerously. She herself almost got knocked off her feet upon entering the room because of a sick looking body that was rolling around the floor like a barrel.

She was currently occupying a small stool sitting across Leorio while trying to stay in her seat as the ship tilted dangerously to a side.

'' You don't look too good,'' Leorio commented. No duh. The stupid ship was trying to kill her. If she made it out of this alive she would be considered lucky.

"Thanks for showing concern," she said breezily,"I'm fine." Huh, stupid idiot that doesn't even know that scaring people can give them heart attacks. How the hell is he supposed to know is she was sea sick or not?

"Well, if you feel seasick or anything, I think I have some pills here to help. I'm kind of like a doctor after all."

The hell of a doctor he's gonna be if he scares half his patients away by flying out of nowhere and almost crashing into them.

"Fine, whatever." she said lazily as she surveyed the room. More than half the hunter applicants where piled up in a corner looking ready to pass out. The rest were either rolling about the floor or staggering around moaning their head off. The only people that did not look half dead where her, Leorio, Gon, and the blonde genderless alien who was currently occupying a hammock reading some kind of weird textbook sized book. Moss couldn't help but think that the genderless alien was somehow familiar. Like she saw 'it' somewhere before...

"You know that its not polite to stare?"

_"Like you're the one to talk blondie." _

...

...

"No, I just thought it was amusing to see that you always seem to yell at random people... Like the man at the restaurant for example."

"Hmph, uncle had it coming... Wait... You're... you're that kid who impaled the fork into the wall! WTF! You could have hurt someone! You're lucky I came in later, or else that fork could have killed me! Then there would be soooooo much paperwork!"

"Um... how did you see me throw the fork in the first place? I thought you were still outside..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"I can see through walls."

"Um... WHAT?!"

"Kidding. You were sitting in front of that huge window..."

"Oh..."

...

...

"Awkward... so anyways... Whats your name? I'm... uh... Ivey." Damn... almost forgot the fake name...

"I'm Kurapika." Is that a girl's name or a guy's name?

"Nice... some kind of religious name I suppose? I don't see that name very often..."

Nod.

"Oh... cool..." _good job Moss for making this conversation even more awkward,_ "So... um.. I was wondering...um... um ... er..."

"Yes?"

She blurt it out before she could stop herself, "Are you a male or female? Like seriously. I've been debating on that for more than half a day now! Maybe you're just a genderless alien? Or are you transsexual? You know... the more I think about it..."

"I'm male," Kurapika stated before she could harass him any further. His face was dusted with a faint blush that made him look even more like a female.

"Ah...I see..." She look disappointed... like she was hoping that Kurapika would be a girl... Now she knew for sure that she was the only female on board the ship.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay! chapter two! It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but yeah... hope you liked it...

School is here! Yay! (note the sarcasm). More homework! More projects! More boring stuff! (again, note the sarcasm...) I'm getting really busy these days even though it's still the beginning of the school year.I'm sick at the moment... and I have a tad suspicion that its all the stress that's getting me. I wouldn't be surprised if I suddenly dropped dead from all the stress I'm getting. Seriously... If someday you don't see me updating for like... a long period of time without alerting first... Pray to god that I died peacefully and went to heaven. Anyways... I might change the cover for this story again... any suggestions? Or maybe I should (somehow) find some time to draw/paint something for this story?

Please review! (and fave and follow and other stuff...)

I want constructive criticism! _(Yes! I'm finally using this phrase now that i know what it means! I'm soo proud of myself [wipes tear])_


	4. On the ship

**A/N:**

Sorry for not updating for so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if my writting is kinda different here... But I'm tring to adapt to a slightly different writting style right now... so yeah.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunter x hunter characters or plot. I only own my oc's.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Saint Elmo's fire.

_It was a dangerous weather phenomenon that illuminates tall objects during a storm due to a build of static electricity._

That was the exact definition that Moss had read from the encyclopedia of weird occurrences during a thunderstorm. (**A/N**:there is no such thing as the encyclopedia of weird occurrences during a thunderstorm. I made it up.) It was such a beautiful sight.

The mast was lit up like a Christmas tree with a faint but eerie blue light that seemed almost... magical. Sadly such a sight was deadly and meant that there was a huge storm coming soon.

But alas, never had she ever imagined seeing it in real life.

"This is a great scientific moment!" she said with awe, "Darn it! I didn't bring a camera!" Pin would have like to see this beautiful, yet deadly scene. It was so educational! Like, what can be more educational than seeing the darn thing with your own eyes? Well of course it will ruin the whole purpose if the said person didn't know what it was...

Well... It _was_ the 'Saint Elmo's Fire' right? She couldn't have mistaken it for some other glowing thing... right? I mean, it could be some stupid sailor playing a prank on all of them or something...

No! that was not possible! Moss was always right! She was the smartest geek/nerd person in the whole world (self proclaimed) and maybe even the whole universe (again, self proclaimed)! The only person that could rival her intelligence was Pin! Even Pin fell behind her by a good distance! Moss would be able to tell if it was fake or not! And she says that the 'Saint Elmo's Fire' in front of her is real! If it was not, She will make it real! She was always correct!

Right?

"What is that?"

She spun around to face a very confused Gon who was looking at the glowing mast with his eyebrows up to his hairline. She opened her mouth to explain, when someone interrupted her.

"Its the Sin't Elmo's Fire." She frowned. Judging by the voice, it was a teenage male around the age of 16 or something. She scanned her surroundings. Everyone around them were old geezers or _really_ old geezers. The only person that did not look like a old man was that blonde genderless self proclaimed male. But Kurapika couldn't have been the one who answered Gon... Right? She(he) was a girl after all, and her(him) being male was nonsense. Moss was the smartest geek/nerd in the world! So if she say's its a female... Its a female! She was always right after all!

"Huh?" Gon was really confused, "What _is_ a Saint Elmo's Fire?"

Moss opened her mouth to explain, but once again she was interrupted.

"It's a weather phenomenon which tall objects like this mast is illuminated by a force of static electricity. There's most likely a thunderhead or electrified cloud situated right above us."

Moss's jaw dropped. OMFG! What the hell! It _was_ Kurapika! And he sounded like a guy! Why did he sound like a girl when she spoke to him the first time?!

"What?" Kurapika turned to her. Oops, she didn't realize that she had said the last part out loud.

"You were telling the truth after all! You _are_ a male!"

Everyone stared at her as is she was crazy.

...silence...

Suddenly Leorio sarted snickering and Gon laugh nervously with him, scratching the back of his head.

"S-sorry!" Ohhhhh... The humiliation... It buuurrrrrrnnnnnsssssss!

"A-anyways" Moss said trying to steer back to the original topic,"You are pretty smart for knowing that, Kurapika. It is the exact definition from... what book was that again...? Oh yes! 'The causes and effect of static electricity'! Wow, I never knew that a barbie boy would read that kind of stuff. I guess looks can be deceiving..." She laughed nervously.

Leorio stared at her wide-eyed.

"Woah! Are you like one of those reeeaaaallllllyyyyy smart people or something?"

Moss, hearing this stood up straighter and said proudly, "Of course I am! I'm the smartest person in the world! I know the answer to every problem... er... well except for barbie boy's gender. I was really confused there. Getting back to the main topic (gestures towards the mast), I think that there was a legend of some sort... um... I think they-"

"The legend was that no sailor that ever saw Saint Elmo's Fire ever made it back to port alive."

Gee wow. Why is everyone interrupting her today? First it was Barbie boy, now the captain!

"Wow," she deadpanned," This is wonderful. I looooovvvvvveeeee being interrupted."

Of course, they ignored her.

* * *

...LATER...

Now the real storm hit. Not the stupid little drizzle that made half the sailors die of sea sickness. This time, it was an _actual_ storm.

Great. Just great. Luckily she ate her sickness pills this time.

She was back in that little cabin with the half dead sailors now. Of course Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were perfectly fine. Seriously, why can't they get a little sea sick just to show that they have at least a little bit of humanity in them?

Kurapika was laying down on his hammock again, and Leorio was reading... adult stuff.

Gon was trying to cox a sick sailor into eating some green thing that looked suspiciously like poison ivy.

_Should I stop him before he kills that poor man?_ Moss thought_. Meh, too lazy._

Just when Moss was about to fall asleep (on the floor!), the captain of the ship came and observed them at the doorway. *Shiver* The captain was being a really creepy stalker you know?

"You three. No, you _four_ come with me!" He barked.

And that is how they ended up in the captain's room trying to answer the stupidest question ever: **Why do you want to become a hunter?**

Well after answering another almost as stupid question that took half an hour to answer: **What are your names?**

It was Leorio's fault. Really.

If he wasn't all like 'Oh, I'm too awesome to tell you my name blablabla...' then they would have been back to the cabin already.

But now, he's making another fuss _again_.

"Why should we tell you why we want to be hunters? You're just here to bring us to the hunter exam site," Leorio resorted.

Because you should. Duh. He asked you a question and you will answer it. He's the captain of this ship. You are in his territory, so he's the boss. If you don't do as he says...well, he will throw you off this ship. Common sense. Stupid old pervert.

"Captain," Gon said in his innocent-cute voice," I'll tell you my reason. My dad's a hunter, so I want to know why he left me to become one."

"Oi kid," Leorio said rudely," didn't you hear me? besides, he doesn't need to know your life story."

"Whats the big deal? It's not like he's gonna prevent you from being a hunter if your reason is stupid." Moss said.

Leorio turned to face Moss looking very pissed, "because I don't want to tell him!" he said with clenched teeth, "I don't have to do what he says! You see, I like to stand up for myself. So, I won't let other people boss me around."

Moss's eyes twitched. This old pervert is not only stupid, but he's proud of it as well!

"I agree with Reolio." Moss jumped at Kurapika's voice. Seriously, that voice did not suit him. It'll be better if he sounded like a girl.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are? Next time you say my name, say it right!" Leorio looked very, very angry.

Kurapika ignored him. "It would be easy enough to dodge the captain's questions by making up a plausible lie," he said "however I believe lying to be a sin, equal to greed. And as dishonorable."

What the-?

"Oi! my name-"

"But I also feel that I cannot disclose the truth to a stranger whom I've just met." Kurapika continued ignoring Leorio. "My reason for becoming a Hunter is much too personal."

"Oi!" Leorio tried once again, "My-"

"And that's why I choose not to answer the question at this time."

Moss felt rather bad for Leorio. Kurapika was not being respectful to his elders after all. Couldn't he see that Leorio was probably 20 years older than him? Whats his problem anyways? Just because he looked like a barbie- a really pretty one at that- didn't mean he could be disrespectful!

Deciding on getting revenge on Kurapika for being prettier than a girl, she stood up for Leorio.

"Barbie boy." She said calmly, "Respect your elders. Leorio is_ clearly_ older than you."

"Exactly," Leorio burst out. "My name is Leorio! And don't you forget it!"

"Anyways," Moss said, " We are getting rather off topic. My reason for becoming a hunter... Hmmm... It's kind of classified information now that I think about it. however, if you must get an answer from me, you can say that I'm following my _bosu's _steps-literally, since she decided to run away and ditch me."

"Hmph. That's you're choice for telling him. I'm still not saying anything." Leorio is rather stubborn, ne?

"Well, if you two are not saying anything, then you can get off my ship."

"Nani!?" Everyone's attention was back to the captain.

"S-s-so you mean-"

"You still don't get it do you?" The captain said with slight disappointment, "The hunter exam has already started. It had started the moment you set foot on this ship."

Moss huffed. "Proof?"

The captain took out a card. It was a purple and red card, decorated with two black X's. The hunter association symbol.

Moss looked at the captain in disbelief. This old fat guy was part of the hunter association!? Holy sh- Holy cow poop! The hunter association has stooped lower than she originally thought!

"There are as many people who want a Hunter License's as there are stars in the sky." The captain said. "You think there are enough examiners with the time to judge em' all? Hardly. That's why there are people like me, who not only steer the ship, but also screen the applicants. The rest of the passengers didn't make the cut, and I'll be making my report on them blablablablablablablabla..."

Moss zoned out the rest of the information now that she understood what was going on.

Well, the hunter association hasn't stooped _that_ low yet... but she still didn't like them _that_ much. Like seriously. More than half the examines die _during_ the testing. That is pretty much like killing a bunch of people off without getting arrested and put to jail or something.

She sighed and zoned in just as Leorio was explaining why he wanted to be a hunter.

"Money." He stated and Moss immediately sweat dropped.

Epic fail. The useless pervert old man was stupid, proud of being stupid _and_ a money addict! This guy was seriously messed up!

Okay... skipping that seriously messed up guy, Kurapika's reason was rather... how should she word it?

He was extremely serious about getting revenge for his clan that was massacred by the phantom troupe. Yes, it was an extremely serious matter-except Moss thought he was rather stupid for trying to kill the phantom troupe. He was literally committing suicide.

Well, actually he could succeed if he dressed up as a girl and-

"Hey! Come back here!" WTF?

"Let them go." Gon said.

"huh?"

"My Aunt Mito used to tell me, 'If you want to get to know someone, start by finding out what makes them angry.' Whatever they're fighting about, it must be important."

Moss was really confused. Damn, she should pay more attention to people when they are talking. "Um... whats happening? Why are they trying to kill each other? Oh Fuc-! Holy shi-! Holy mother of cows! They're gonna be brutally killed by the waves before they even touch each other!"

She tried to run up to the two but almost slipped on deck in process.

Holding onto the railing she shouted, "Hey you stupid Barbie and baka old man! Stop that useless fighting of your's now! Unless you want me to get really angry and possibly kill you both!"

Then before she knew it, they (Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and some other dude) all jumped over board and almost died in process.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" She screamed as she helped hauling them up (she was quite strong for such a petite girl)

"If you want to commit suicide, go do it when we dock or something! We don't need dead bodies polluting the ocean! It's not good for the environment, plus it's disgusting! I don't need to witness you all drowning to death!"

However, she stopped scolding them when she realized that they were trying to save a sailor that had fallen off the ship.

She was even kind enough to give that sailor some energy pills (that she invented) so he could recover from that terrible fall to his almost death.

Then Leorio and Kurapika apologized to each other and they all laughed off the terrifying event that just recently happened. Then the ship captain came and told them they passed his test so he could bring them to the examination site. Then they all lived happily ever after. THE END.

Not.

Well, they were all happy and stuff but Moss just realized that she was really stupid for wandering around and getting lost to go to some stupid exam site. She was a genius after all, and genius's always had a backup plan for _everything_.

* * *

...LATER...

"Goodbye to you all." She said with an overly dramatic bow, "I hope we will see each other soon (not) and I hope your journey is safe and short." [another overly dramatic bow]

"Awww! Ivey, You're not going to come with us?" Gon was looking at her with huge puppy dog eyes.

"No." well, that was brutal. Now Gon looked like a kicked puppy, "I do recommend that you follow the captain's directions and stuff however. I believe it is a shortcut."

"Then why aren't you coming with us?"

"Well... I _must_ put my newly invented tracker to use you know? I didn't set up this overly complicated thing for nothing!" She made a pose demonstrating a device that looked suspiciously like a messed up phone, "I am a genius and all you know... so I just have to [insert fangirl squeal here] test this thing out!" Then she proceeded to dance all around them, while the trio of boys stood like statues and sweatdropped twitching as if they just saw the most brutal thing ever.

Suddenly, her entire atmosphere changed dramatically. "Of course," She said in a deep voice, " You can come along if you wish... if you want to die an early _death_."

The male trio sweat dropped again.

"Haha..."Gon laughed nervously, "Well, see you later then, Ivey."

...

...

And thus, Moss parted from the overly weird male trio.

* * *

**A/N:**

Finally, this chapter is updated!

I am very busy with school [insert overly dramatic sigh here], so my updates are really slow...

Moss will not be ... ummm what do you call it... 'narrating' any more parts of the the story. It is mostly based on my oc character 'Pin' after all. I just made the first few chapters Moss's POV... because I needed to explain things a bit and stuff. So yeah. Expect the overly awesome Pin to be narrating (in third person's POV).

Oh, and I changed the title and the story cover thingy. I think this change suits the story more... In a way I guess...

Yeah... so... any ideas on what's happening with Pin?


	5. Juice?

**CHAPTER 4:**

Pin felt stupid. No, not just stupid as a pig stupid, but stupider than a rock stupid. And that's saying a lot considering the fact that rocks are not alive so therefore are the stupidest things on earth.

On second thought, she wasn't _that_ stupid. Her intelligence level was at least _slightly_ higher than a rock's. After all, she knew the multiplication's table all the way up to 20. Anyone who memorized that had at least some intelligence.

_But_ that's not the point here.

The thing is, she _feels_ stupider than a rock because of the hunter exam. More specifically, the kid that was in the elevator room with her.

She was looking for the exam site back in chapter 2 remember?

Well, she found it, but she was also humiliated by a certain 'white haired boy who had alot of rude comments to share once he opened his mouth' because she was complaining about finding the exam site when she was already on her way there. And _tada_! She felt stupid.

It wasn't exactly her fault that she didn't know. The (not so) nice lady just brought her to that elevator room and left without telling her anything!

How did that lady know that she wanted to participate in the hunter exam anyway? Could she... could she read minds?!

Nooooooo! The lady probably read her mind and found out about... about her credit card number! Holy- She's gonna steal all her money! Wait, no never mind. She didn't even know her own credit card number and password thing. She didn't care about stuff like that. Moss was the one who kept all that information in her brain anyways.

So um... now what? Should she follow the white haired boy?

Oh look! Its a Bean man! Huh? Whats this?

A circular card with the number ... 98? Whats this for?

"Mr. Bean man, What is this card for?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the white haired boy face palm. The bean man gave the white haired boy a similar card and turned to her.

"It's your number card. Be sure to wear it on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it." With that he (it is a he right?) stalked away and disappeared into the crowed.

"Huh?" Pin stared at her card.

"You're supposed to pin it on your shirt_ stupid_." the white haired boy commented helpfuly.

*Blink*

"Oh, okay," *pins on shirt*,"Hey! You got number 99!"

"So?"

"I got number 98! Our numbers are consecutive!"

...

"Okay...?"

"Oh, I don't think you told me your name yet! I'm Pin!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You told me your name a thousand times. My na-"

Suddenly a gruff voice cut in, "Hey, haven't seen you two around before. You're new right?"

Um...hello? Some manners here? Can't he see that they were having a conversation?

"Who are you?" the white haired boy demanded.

Pin turned to see... to see... the ugliest and fattest man ever. Ew. And what happened to his face? It looks like someone punched his face in and his nose got reshaped into a square on the way.

"Oh," he had an ugly voice too,"I'm Tompa :) You guys are rookies right?" Oh ho. that smile was creepy.

"Yes," Pin replied immediately, suddenly happy to have a decent conversation with someone who was just as eager to talk as she was ,"yes, we are rookies! How did you know that?"

"Oh, I've taken the hunter exam 35 times. You can say I'm a veteran. I know most of the regulars."

"Ahh... I see..." no, she didn't, "So... you're like a veteran?"

He_ just _said that.

"Ahahaha... you're funny. Anyways you two look really young to be joining the hunter exam... I thought the age limit is twelve."

"I'm almost twelve!" Pin declared as if challenging someone to say otherwise, "besides, they let me in didn't they?"

"Hehe... that's true. So... what are your names?"

"Oh-"

"I'm Killua and that's Pin!" Killua interrupted smiling innocently at Tompa.

"Uh... yeah! What he said!" Pin smiled innocently at Tompa as well, but not exactly all that happy she's been interrupted.

They all grinned at each other.

blink.

blink

blink.

Well then, awwwwwkwaaaaard.

''Well, how about a toast to our new found friendship?'' Tompa said breaking the silence while taking out two cans of juice and handed them to the children.

"Juice?" She asked without any trace of suspiciousness. I mean, why would she be suspicious? _Ever__yone_ randomly brings a bunch of juice cans to exam sites to share with other people right? It was_ compleeeetely_ normal. (note the sarcasm)

Oh, well. Looking on the bright side, there will be one less destructive human living on earth if the juice was poisoned. Wait, make that two. If she died, Moss would hunt down Tompa and kill him in the slowest, most painfullest way possible. Yes, that will be two less destructive people living on earth.

With that thought in mind, she cheerfully drank the juice with Killua following her lead.

"That was good! What kind of juice was it Tompa?" She looked around for the said man.

But Tompa had left them. He had disappeared into the crowed without a trace.

"Well," she sighed turning to Killua, "He's nice and all, but he's not polite. What kind of idiot ditches his friends in the middle of a conversation?"

"Tompa obviously," He replied.

''Hehe...I wonder where he went...'' She trailed off.

They stood there in silence. Pin look around eagerly for Tompa while Killua just stared at her.

Stare.

Staare.

Staaare.

Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre.

''What do you want?!'' She finally exploded from the pressure radiating from his intensifying stare.

He was creeping her out. Seriously, he was staring at her expectantly, like he was expecting her to drop dead any minute.

''Hmm... you're not affected. Interesting.''

''What?!''

What the heck was he talking about?

"Hmm... She might be immune to poisons... I suppose. Or maybe there was no poison in the drink...?"

What the heck?! Why is Killua mumbling to himself like an old man? I mean... only old people with really serious metal issues talk to themselves right...? Ah, actually that would make alot of sense and explain why he has white hair...

She opened her mouth to comment on his mumbling when suddenly, her stomach lurched. Her mouth was suddenly filled with a salty saliva, and she felt an acidly bile rising up her throat. The next thing she knew, she had emptied her stomach of all its contents.

"Bleh, that was disgusting!" She exclaimed horrified, "Who knew I was allergic to juice?"

Killua had an even more horrific look on his face. "That was...The juice was...expired!"

"Argh! I am not cleaning this mess up!" She exclaimed, "Tompa should just slip on this mess and die! How dare he give me overdue juice! Stupid piece of trash! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

She paused and glanced at Killua, "Wait a minute... How come you're not sick?"

Quickly gaining his composure, Killua bluntly lied, "What are you talking about? Of course_ you_ will be sick... uh... because ... uh... You are the one who... um... ate all that food in the elevator room! Besides, the juice was good."

"Ah... that's true..." she considered, "I suppose I should ask him for another can now that my stomach is emptied. Coming, Killua?"

* * *

A few hours and 20 cans of juice later... (who knew Tompa had that many cans of juice on him?)

"You know Killua?"

"Hmm?"

"You're actually fun to hang out with."

Killua raised his eyebrows in question.

"I mean. You're not boring or dumb or anything like that. Moss always said that people my age are really immature and stupid. You don't seem stupid at all! Plus, you look really smart...er wise. Like a old man! Wise like an old man!"

Killua sweat dropped, "And that was supposed to be a compliment...?"

"Yes! Ah, speaking of Moss, she should be here by now..."

"You always mention Moss, Is she your sister or something?"

"Ha! Sisters! Noooooo... We are not related. She's more of ... a guardian I suppose. Oh, look there she is!"

Pin pointed in the direction of the elevator room. She stood up, and ran towards a slim figure that was emerging from the elevator room.

"Moss! You made it!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that was short. I just felt like I had to update something today... It's my birthday after all...

:) Yay! Now I am finally 15!

Anyways... I think I might put this story on Hiatus... I don't know. It'll depend on the number of reviewers for this chapter. I am kind of losing interest in HxH right now. But I think I will upload another story...on Reborn! Do you guys know that anime? Well, I am kind of obsessed with it right now... so I might stop this story and write that one. Again it depends on the amount of reviewers.

I mean, I might even write both stories at the same time... It really depends... :)

**Follow Favorite** and **Review!**


End file.
